


Perdedor

by beebrox



Category: Desaventureiros
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebrox/pseuds/beebrox
Summary: Bares são os mais eficientes pontos de encontro para perdedores.





	Perdedor

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra ser pro concurso de crack, mas minha internet me trolou kk.  
> Enfim, ideiazinha que apareceu na minha cabeça, mas que realmente só se desenvolveu direito depois que eu comecei a fic, e é por isso que a fanart não tem alguns detalhes que deveria ter. Mas é, ok.  
> A propósito, talvez esteja meio ooc, mas no timeline que eu montei com os meus headcanons não tá (açdkfsakfda), e eu sei que vcs não estão na minha cabeça pra confirmar isso, mas espero que a fic pelo menos divirta vcs um tantinho c:

Se qualquer um tivesse dito a Gloq alguns meses atrás que um dia ele seria parte da Companhia Do Dragão Dourado de Diamantes Divinos, o gnomo provavelmente acharia que alguém estava tentando tirar uma com ele. É claro, era um sonho dele, mas era só isso: um sonho. Não que realmente duvidasse da sua capacidade, mas qualquer concordaria ser muito mais plausível, por exemplo, que ele fosse enxotado do melhor esquadrão classe A do reino, não fosse pelo absurdo de antes estar no tal esquadrão.

Ele não deveria estar triste, uma hora eles perceberiam que não precisavam dele por perto, mas não podia evitar a desesperança que sentia no fundo do estômago e tentava enforcar com um pouquinho de cerveja, já que a Outra Taverna era território quase que oficial de seu antigo esquadrão.

Pelo menos agora ele podia frequentar a Outra Outra Taverna sem precisar enfrentar os olhares de julgamento deles.

\- Peraí, você não é um dos esquisitos da minha irmã? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Vocês não tem contrato de exclusividade com aquela taverna estranha lá ou algo assim?

Um jovem de colete azul aparecera ao seu lado sem que ele sequer o visse passar pela porta. Vic tinha os olhos mais baixos que Gloq lembrava, rasgos, manchas de sangue e fogo pela roupa além de olheiras destacadas e um corte nos lábios no canto de um hematoma que começava a surgir na bochecha.

\- Sua irmã disse que não tinha espaço pra dois ladinos na Companhia e que o Fliq - o maxilar de Vic trancou imediatamente ao ouvir o nome - era de longe bem melhor que eu mesmo sendo classe B. - Gloq tomou um gole da cerveja ao sentir a garganta coçar.

Vic logo puxou o banco ao lado dele e colocou os braços sobre o balcão.

\- Eles são muito babacas mesmo.

\- Mas e você, por quê tá aqui? Nunca te vi por essas áreas. - Gloq encarava o companheiro de bar diretamente enquanto ele olhava-o de soslaio apenas, desenhando padrões invisíveis no balcão com os dedos.

Voltou a falar junto a um dar de ombros.

\- Eu tava precisando de novos ares… E não sei muito se o pessoal da Taverna tá afim de me ver.

\- Ué, mas não deviam estar bravos é com o Fliq por ter largado vocês?

Suspirou.

\- É complicado. Ele é primo da Shi e eu fui babaca pra caramba com ele. - a cabeça inclinou levemente para o lado, mas os olhos fixaram em alguma garrafa nas estantes a frente do balcão - E ainda tentei desafiar a Companhia do Dragão Dourado por ele, o quê que eu tava pensando!? A gente podia ter morrido todo mundo.

A aparentemente súbita raiva pegou Gloq de surpresa.

Ele soubera da batalha, mas as coisas deveriam ter sido mais sérias do que imaginara. Ou nem tanto. Vic não havia bebido nada desde que chegara.

\- Você não vai pedir nada? 

\- Eu meio que saí correndo depois da batalha e esqueci de trazer dinheiro.

\- Ah, sei como é - Gloq tomou mais um gole - Taverneiro, traz um copo para esse meu amigo aqui, eu pago.

O rapaz agora lhe dirigia um olhar curioso com interesse que distraiu sua atenção do copo depositado a frente de seus braços no balcão. 

\- Eu vivia sendo o único sobrevivente fujão dos bandidos que atacavam os grupos de aventureiros naquela floresta mais aqui por perto. 

\- Ah sim. - Vic agora finalmente levava o copo aos lábios

\- Foi assim que eu entrei pra Companhia da sua irmã inclusive, o ladino deles morreu num ataque nosso e como eu era o único outro ladino disponível por perto, resolveram me colocar no grupo.

\- Nossa.

\- É.

\- Então você é tipo um… Bad boy reabilitado?

Gloq quase engasgou na própria bebida. Fitou o rosto ao lado, mais próximo do que ele lembrava. Os lábios tinham um sorrisinho zombeteiro lateral e Gloq podia jurar ver um brilho novo nos olhos do humano. Bebeu sua cerveja sem desviar o olhar de Gloq, que o encarou todo o tempo.

Fazia um bom tempo que o gnomo não flertava, mas ainda reconhecia os sinais.

Suprimiu um sorriso com outro gole de álcool.

\- Você não tinha um rolo com o Fliq ou algo assim? - Falou sem realmente pensar.

O brilho fugiu daqueles olhos humanos novamente.

\- Bem, se realmente tivesse, a poção de amor do Salazariel não teria funcionado e nenhum de nós dois estaria aqui. - a voz saiu seca, quase cortante. Gloq apostaria que arranhando a garganta de Vic e provavelmente estaria certo, considerando o longo gole de Vic em seguida.

\- … Foi mal cara. - Vic já balançava a cabeça antes de Gloq terminar a frase.

\- Não, que é isso, nada disso foi culpa sua. E eu nem deveria estar tão mal assim. De novo, eu fui babaca demais com ele, sabe?

Gloq apenas olhava para ele, olhos compassivos.

Sim.

Sabia.

E por isso que não se impressionou ao ver Shi na porta da taverna olhando desesperada de um lado para o outro com Geburath atrás e Touro no encalço das duas.

O garoto com certeza tinha culpa, mas não tanto quanto sentia ter naquele momento.

Segurando a gola ainda perto de seu rosto, Gloq puxou o rosto de Vic pra perto, sentindo lábios contra seus por um momento tão curto que poderia muito bem nem ter acontecido.

\- Olha Vic - disse já afastando-se na direção oposta a porta principal do lugar - cuida desses teus amigos e vai atrás dele. E pesquisa como poções do amor funcionam, pelo que eu aprendi dos livros daquele mago, acho que você não entendeu elas direito.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, e eu não revisei, pq estou com sono. Vou revisar amanhã, mas se vc achar algum erro bizarro ou palavra repetida um zilhão de vezes, comenta aí para eu saber


End file.
